healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr Demise
Real Name: '''Edgar Morte '''Age: 46 Power Source: technological/none Appearance: Dr Demise contains himself in a synthetic metal that covers him in several inches of itself, which moves along with him like a second (and very thick) skin. He tends to wear a hood to conceal his face, which is actually hidden further by an enhanced plastic mask, featureless besides a red semi-clear slit resembling a visor. Beneath his suit, Edgar has a slightly offputting perfection to his skin, aside from a burn-like scarring on his right hand. Superpowers: Dr Demise is a ruthless genius with a constant hunger for power and destruction. He spends nearly all his time within a steel suit armed with a jetpack, laser weapons, and various gadgets, as well as enhanced strength. Dr Demise is an expert on many scientific fields, including robotics, mechanics, and the ill-defined super science. Dr Demise is one of the greatest minds on the planet, including nearly unbreakable will power and impeccable planning. He holds enormous sway in the super villain community. Affiliation: The High Order of Villains Biography: a tragic tale that led a man to villainy, Dr. Demise is considered a sort of king among villains. His cruelty, power, and brilliance were envied by many super villains over time. A thoroughly ordinary man, Edgar Morte never felt doubt that there was something great in his future; whether it be the time he’d live in or just his own success, he couldn’t know. He decided to center his life around his studies, becoming a nerdish figure in his school years. At 16 he dated Teresa Birch, a gymnast at his school who came to him to indulge her mental sweet tooth for reading, puzzles, and more intellectual fare. The two were tight friends, then dating, and married in college. Mr. and Mrs. Morte were happily in love, their bright minds urging on the other while they took up careers in medicine (Teresa) and biology (Edward). It was when they went out to dinner for their 3rd year anniversary that the couple met their forced separation. In a battle between the young Freedom Foursome (his to-be arch enemies) and Kill zone (an early super villain) that another car was thrown their way. Despite efforts to deter it by Professor Plastic, the vehicle crushed Teresa to death beside him, also agonizingly trapping Edgar’s arm within the bent steel from having been holding her hand when it had happened. He was literally forced to hold his dead wife’s hand before he was removed from the vehicle by the team and hurried to safety. Foregoing all their efforts to do otherwise, Edgar’s quiet and never truly full recovery in his hospital room gave him time to brood, feeding his growing hatred for super heroes, as well as superhumans in general. They were an unnecessary x-factor in the world, and they brought deadly destruction with their abilities. Dr. Demise was born, taking his wife’s insurance money and using it to fund his research and development of his armor, weapons, and first horrible plan to avenge himself against the Foursome. He stealthily stole, embezzled, and invested to build a small fortune to back his continuing horrors, and was surprised to find there to be many funders to such endeavors. Dr. Demise was seen as “the big leagues.” He is a huge authority and figurehead of super villainy, having on several occasions organized and led The High Order of Villains, a teamup gathering some of the most dangerous villains at their time. It is considered that heroes have reached a level of celebrity to have faced him in battle. While not as ruthlessly and randomly murderous as The Madness, Dr. Demise shows no further concerns with the deaths of others after his wife died. He is responsible for the deaths of several heroes, as well as forcing the criminal insanity onto the fragile mind of Combustin’ Justin, former friend and present foe of Professor Plastic. As of within weeks of the present, Dr Demise launched another attack on the home of Professor Plastic. After a vicious battle on top of an argument, they reached an unsteady agreement to do all in their power to bring his wife back to life. A delicate experiment began in time travel, and with their geniuses combined, Teresa was returned to him, mind and body in tact by saving her moments before the crash. Demise has officially forgiven Professor P. for what happened and apologized, and has recently been wearing his armor less and less, and has been offering community service of all sorts as of late.